castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Strategy Guides/How To Rank Up Your Feeders Quickly
Feeder Guilds Feeder Guilds are offshoots of a main Guild that help newer members, minis, and alts of the members of the main guild by training them for battle in the main guild, getting easier conquest mist monsters, and in several other ways. It can be useful to get a feeder guild into the top tier if the main guild has already reached the top tier in rank (rank 13 to 24). This guide shows you how to rank up a feeder guild (or main guild!) quickly. The Method First you should do Guild Achievements to get your feeder up to Rank 5. Guild achievements are the only way for a low-ranked guild to earn experience, and this includes killing Conquest mist monsters, defending Lands of Mist, and so forth. Land of Earth is only available to rank 5 guilds which is where this guide starts. There are a plethora of guilds in the Rank 5 to 7 tier. Many of these guilds have fewer than 75 members, and a majority of those with fewer than 75 members have a Land of Earth tower with zero defenders and no fortifications in the tower. You gain 50 Guild XP for destroying a tower in land of earth. So the method really is to start a war with as many of these rank 5 guilds as you can find while your feeder guild is itself in the rank 5 to 7 tier, as you won't be able to start a war with rank 5 to 7 guilds in Land of Earth if your guild is rank 8 or higher. To get from rank 5 to rank 13 in one day you must destroy about 70 unguarded towers for 35 thousand experience points. Luckily there are more than 70 rank 5 to 7 guilds out there with unguarded towers in Land of Earth, the trick is to continually search the battle lists in Land of Earth and bookmark each guild you find with an unguarded tower. Bookmarking simply means right clicking the 'attack' button on the Land of Earth battle list then saving the link to a text file. Collect 70. It takes 400 attack, damage, defense, and health Essence for a rank 5 guild to start a war with another guild in Land of Earth. Fill your storage with 28,000 Essence of each type to have enough to start a war with 70 guilds at one time. This task has no time limit, so long as you do it before you make the attempt. The time limit is the 24 hours you have to destroy an enemy tower in Land of Earth to gain 50 XP. If you fail to destroy the tower, the defender gains 50 XP and the attacker loses 40 XP, so you must commit to destroying EVERY tower you tag to earn the experience needed to jump from rank 5 to a top tier rank. An intermediary step is to rank up your guild (with this method) to rank 7 to have a head start to get to rank 13 (or 24 even). When you are ready to undertake the big jump in rank, you must have an officer do ALL the tagging of enemy guilds at once and within a short period of time. Your bookmarked list of enemy guilds is necessary because 1) you won't remember them all and 2) Your battle list of tagged guilds stops at 4 guilds and you will need the direct bookmarked link to access any more guilds you have tagged, or the vast majority. So tag the 70 enemy guilds on your list all at once. Once you rank up past 7 to 8 and beyond you will not be able to do more tagging in the lowest Land of Earth tier. The final step is to have members of your feeder guild systematically destroy all 70 enemy towers in the 24 hours after tagging. This will take 700 tokens, so it is no small undertaking. Every tower you destroy gives you 50 XP, which will rank you up quickly. Maintaining rank in the top tier is a whole different can of beans. But feeders become useful in Land of Mist and as training grounds for the newest members in a guild. Conclusion The mechanics of the method are easy, and there's nothing tricky other than having 35 or 70 members of your feeder guild co-operate in attaining a high rank. Good luck, have fun, and many cheers to you! Category:Strategy Guides